


Viewing Party

by Daegaer



Series: A Demon in Japan [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 16th Century CE, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Training, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-29
Updated: 2004-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley on a previous visit, before it went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewing Party

**Author's Note:**

> Three drabbles.

_The Fox's Friend_

 

A pale, thin hand covering his, moving his sword in the correct manner. A foot impatiently kicking his feet into the proper stance. A fist striking out quick as a snake if he is too clumsy. Sarcastic comments when he burns the rice. The boy thinks too much about all of these. Most of all he thinks of how to be just clumsy enough to win the exasperated sigh and have the hand close over his as it grasps the sword.

He knows seductive fox-spirits are female. But he can think of no better way to describe his yellow-eyed companion.

* * *

_Storytelling_

 

The forests are chill and wet as winter approaches and there is little rice left in their bag. They will have a miserable and hungry night. The wind picks up as the light fades, and the boy has never felt so cold. Bowing, he hands the bowl of rice across the guttering fire and tries to make his own small portion last.

After a time he feels eyes on him, and his companion throws more damp wood on the fire. It catches immediately. 

"Once, there was war in heaven," the sibilant voice begins.

The boy listens, enthralled, forgetting the cold.

* * *

_Viewing Party_

The cherry-blossoms covered the trees with pale pink froth. The other men, hardened killers one and all, sighed over their delicate beauty, and he smiled cynically down at the blank paper before him. What to write? What delicate, pale-pink words to remember the next time he stood over a cooling body?

Behind him the boy shifted around, obviously bored. Too bad. It was time to learn civilised behaviour. He cast a warning glance back and saw the bright eyes, the thin cheeks flushing light pink.

Smiling, Crowley flicked back a wide sleeve and bent to his paper, ink-brush in hand.


End file.
